To be Accepted
by AnotherWorld3111
Summary: Morgana expresses her concerns to Merlin, who convinces her that Arthur will accept them eventually. Regardless of their magic. Slight Mergana. This one-shot was written as a continuation of MildeAmasoj's story "Out of Darkness", so the credit for the backstory goes to her.


**This one-shot was written as a continuation of MildeAmasoj's story "Out of Darkness", so the credit for the backstory goes to her. **

* * *

****

Morgana didn't know when or how she managed to, but she did somehow fall asleep with her arms around Merlin protectively. Soon however, the lack of motion caused her to wake up and she noticed that Kilgharrah had landed in a clearing that looked quite close to Camelot. In fact...

She turned her head around, and there, she could see the towers of Camelot looming into the sky not too far off the distance.

"Merlin?" She asked, her voice wavering with slight uncertainty.

She felt Merlin turn around in her arms before she looked back to meet his unsure gaze.

"What are we doing here?" She asked after a moment of a dragged out silence.

Merlin sighed, raking his hand through his hair. "Shall we get down first?" He asked instead, and despite still being in the dark of what Merlin actually had in mind, she was starting to feel uncomfortable anyway.

So both helping each other, they managed to climb down the dragon, and once they stood beside him, Merlin turned to face Kilgharrah with a look of gratitude.

"Thank you, Kilgharrah," he said aloud.

"Do not thank me young warlock," the dragon spoke - he _spoke_?!

"My only regret is that I couldn't have helped you sooner," Kilgharrah said, and Merlin shook his head with a small smile.

"What you did was more than enough," Merlin said, appreciation etched into his face.

Kilgharrah nodded, and he casted a quick glance at Morgana before looking back at Merlin.

"I look forward to seeing you soon, Merlin, and hopefully things will be clearer then for us all as to what your intentions are," Kilgharrah said before he stretched out his wings, and he heaved himself off the ground, flying away.

Morgana looked at Merlin in confusion, but even Merlin seemed thoroughly bewildered by the dragon's words.

"Is he always like that?" Morgana broke the silence, and Merlin turned to her with a wry smile.

"Unfortunately, yes. And this is in his better days," Merlin pointed out drily, and they both chuckled for a moment.

"So," Morgana hugged her arms in an attempt to warm herself from the cold air. Merlin immediately came to her side and wrapped his arms around her, and she leaned into his touch. She looked up at the Camelot towers again, and she could feel Merlin looking at the object of her gaze as well.

"I'm sure Arthur will be happy for you to be back Morgana," Merlin said quietly. "Not right away, but… he will come to terms with everything," Merlin said. Morgana sighed as she leaned her head against his chest, and Merlin rested his chin gently on her head.

"But… what if he doesn't Merlin? What I've done… it's not easy to forget. And… Arthur _knows,_ Merlin," her voice increased in tone as she spoke, slowly starting to panic. "He knows we both have magic - how will he accept us in Camelot then?" Morgana exclaimed, tears springing in her eyes in horror of what Arthur might do to Merlin now.

"Hush," Merlin quickly said, trying to soothe her as his arms tightened around her.

"He may know of our magic Morgana, but… he will accept us," he said firmly. "I-I don't know how," he faltered briefly before his voice strengthened again. "-and I don't know how long it will take, but he _will_ accept us," she looked up in time to see him give a dry smile.

"After all, a half cannot hate it's whole," he said. She wrinkled her eyebrows in confusion, but Merlin sighed, lowering his forehead to rest it against hers.

"We'll be fine."

And just like that, Morgana knew they would be fine. And not just because she was a seer, but the confidence in Merlin's tone seeped into her as well, and she let it in. She trusted Merlin with her life, and if he said Arthur would take them in, then she would believe he would.

And so, as the light of dawn started to creep over Camelot, the two free magical beings made their way to the Castle gates - to soon be accepted.

* * *

****

**It's shorter than my usual works, but... R&amp;R?**


End file.
